


[网剧SCI][瞳耀]摘星记（下）

by timeisover



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisover/pseuds/timeisover
Summary: 又名：展博士撩汉千层套路（不 ）兰博基尼一辆，速度较快，请谨慎搭乘。小白生日快乐！送你一只展sir！死线冲刺成功√（吐肝





	[网剧SCI][瞳耀]摘星记（下）

　　两人第一次搭乘中环摩天轮，前半圈尚还有新鲜感，在豪华夜景中你来我往地聊天倒是有不错的体验。不过他们毕竟都没有富余的浪漫细胞，为了让人饱览维港夜景这摩天轮转得缓慢，后半程就多少有些乏味了。

　　展耀聊着聊着声音渐弱，最后居然靠在白羽瞳身上睡了过去，还有极微弱的鼾声，看来是累得不轻。

　　白羽瞳看着好笑，用食指指甲去轻轻搔刮他的鼻尖，结果被毫不留情地一巴掌拍了下去。白羽瞳唯恐这蛮不讲理的人待会犯起床气，不敢再造次，只得认命地当一个老老实实的人肉靠枕。

　　两圈转下来，一动不敢动的白羽瞳胳膊酸得抬不起来，反倒是展耀小憩后精神了不少，拉着白羽瞳在摩天轮下面逛夜市。

　　年轻的女孩子在彩色的灯光前自拍打卡，来往的人群嬉笑着集结在一起进行各种文化活动，他们瞧着新鲜，走走停停，一直逛到那些摊位陆续收摊。

　　期间他们还运气很好地遇到了流动的富豪雪糕车。老旧的小车承载了一代人的集体记忆，无论是味道还是形式都很令人怀念。展耀惦记那儿时的滋味，上去买了一支软雪糕。

　　在蓝色多瑙河的清脆音乐声中，摊档上的年长者递出雪糕，笑眯眯地招揽道：

　　“旁边的帅哥不要吗？”

　　白羽瞳客客气气地摆手以示拒绝。

　　而后展博士拎着雪糕毫无形象地走在大街上舔食，眼神左右张望着，无辜得可爱。白羽瞳忍不住多看了两眼，展耀感受到他的目光，便把雪糕递到了他的嘴边。

　　“不用了，你自己吃吧。”

　　展耀置若罔闻，手腕故意一斜，把奶油味的雪糕蹭在白羽瞳的嘴角上。

　　白羽瞳表情凝固了几秒，双目无神地望向展耀，最后还是决定不和这个人计较，翻了个白眼从兜里摸出纸巾。

　　没想到这时候展耀忽然欺身凑上前来，泰然自若地将白羽瞳嘴角沾的那点雪糕舔掉。细软的舌尖轻巧地扫过他唇边，把湿淋淋的奶油和白羽瞳的理智一并带走。

　　事实证明，越是看起来无害，才越是最为致命的假象。

　　

　　

　　深夜里引擎的轰鸣宣告着白羽瞳的焦灼，仿佛只有这天价的跑车才勉强跟上他似箭的归心。

　　展耀才将钥匙放在鞋柜上带好门，就被白羽瞳压在门后忘情地深吻。

　　情动时刻白羽瞳依然没忘记用手掌护着展耀的后脑，免得因过度热情而磕坏了展耀那名贵的脑袋。宽大的掌心顺势扣着展耀往自己的唇上带，加深这个热吻。

　　被吻的人心照不宣，垂下长长的眼睫，游刃有余地在攻势间隙换气，舌尖有一下没一下地舔在白羽瞳的唇上，直把交锋的人挑逗得气急败坏。

　　分开时候白羽瞳的眼神分明已经被情欲烧透。他抚摸着展耀的额发和鬓角，轻声哄道：

　　“去洗澡。”

　　展耀眼角眉梢的笑意似若有似无的春风，想要捕捉却又不着痕迹在指间拂去。他用细长的手指夹着白羽瞳的领带，稍稍往下一拽，挑起眉头讥讽道：

　　“你行不行啊白Sir，这种时候还惦记着洁癖？”

　　一语双关的话轻易刺激到白羽瞳，上下两把火骤起，几乎焚毁他的理智。他深呼吸一口，正要把人拽进怀里自证清白，就见脱了皮鞋的展耀撩完就跑，一溜烟逃进了里屋。

　　“喂你干嘛！”

　　“洗澡！”

　　

　

　　淋浴的水声像是雨点打下，湿漉漉地浇灌在迫切的心上。

　　当白羽瞳怀揣着不可说的心思试着拧动浴室门把，却发现浴室没锁的时候，就发现自己又落入了展耀的圈套里了。

　　于是一切都显得顺理成章。

　　单身公寓的浴室仅有几步的大小，雾气中展耀并不吃惊，而是伸出手把衣着完整的白羽瞳拉过来，带入淋浴的水幕里。热水瞬间湿透了白衬衫，半透明的布料紧贴在白羽瞳身上，勾勒出他教科书般完美的肌肉线条。

　　白羽瞳抹了一把兜头淋在脸上的热水，单手揽住了展耀赤身裸体的腰部，指腹在细软的腰侧揉弄着。展耀也被水流冲得睁不开眼睛，他眯着眼贴在白羽瞳怀里，笨拙地去解他的皮带。

　　在展耀蹲下身的时候，白羽瞳关上了花洒的开关。

　　茫茫的雾气使展耀的面目隐匿其中，只透露出肩头和耳尖的绯红。他用手轻轻托起白羽瞳已经硬了起来的性器，试探着伸出舌头，在根部小小地舔了一口。

　　白羽瞳颤抖了一下，恶狠狠地喘着粗气，手上的动作却温柔得不像话，抚摸着展耀潮湿的发，像是抚慰又像是奖赏。

　　试探过后，展耀愈发大胆了起来，舌尖从根部滑到前端，绕着敏感的铃口打转挑弄。白羽瞳喉底压抑着声音，胯部前送用前端顶向展耀的唇，从他的唇角擦过。

　　展耀不满白羽瞳的越矩，抬眼呲出一口白牙以示威胁。

　　尖牙利齿于敏感的性器而言过于可怖，白羽瞳下意识瑟缩，却毫无防备地忽然被展耀含进嘴里。

　　白羽瞳此时下体已经硬到爆炸，却僵硬着不敢动弹。他看着展耀调整姿势半跪在地上，润透的唇泛起水润光泽，低垂着眼帘努力把他的东西往里吞。性器的尺寸将他他撑得嘴角酸痛，涎液便顺着嘴角淌下，让平素的清冷荡然无存。

　　这么一打眼，白羽瞳顿时只觉得五脏六腑都要被烧个精光。

　　但展耀最擅长火上浇油。下一秒，包裹着白羽瞳性器的唇舌重重一吸，爽得他差点魂飞魄散。

　　嗯……嘴巴确实挺厉害的。

　　白羽瞳在宇宙爆炸星体对撞时间何长星际何广的哲学中找回了自己的意识，模模糊糊地想道。

　　

　　

　　热吻，纠缠，挑逗，从浴室到房间，呼吸同散落的衣物一样凌乱。

　　他们太过了解对方受不了什么，你来我往的碰触温柔又狠戾，似乎连这时候也要分个高下，看看到底是谁先投降示弱。

　　在这场争锋中谁都没落得胜果，身体的禁区在彼此的掌心中撩拨起热度，最终双双焚尽在这抵死缠绵中。

　　拥吻时候白羽瞳分出心来，轻车熟路地单手从床头柜翻出润滑剂和保险套。氛围被烘托得正好，两人此时也没有多余的避讳，白羽瞳撕开安全套的包装利落地戴上，展耀则跪在他身上，扶着他的肩膀为自己做扩张。

　　展耀做这件事时眼帘低垂，咬着下唇腰背笔挺，专注而认真。他落落大方地将沾满润滑的细长手指送进自己身体里面，自然得仿佛这是再寻常不过的事情。

　　白羽瞳看得眼热，便起了逗弄的心思，伸手去挠他那只手的掌心，惹得展耀有些痒，便把手指又抽了出来，

　　身体内部的热度让粘稠的润滑化作水状，湿漉漉地从展耀抽出的指尖滴落在床单上。他作嗔怒状握住白羽瞳的手不轻不重地一捏，然后拿来润滑的瓶子，淋在白羽瞳的手上。

　　你行你上。

　　白羽瞳乐意效劳，于是并不推脱，揽着展耀的腰就把自己的手指探入他的身体里。

　　已经稍作开发的后穴轻易地容纳了这根熟悉的手指。白羽瞳的手不同于展耀，因常年握枪而磨出了薄茧，温暖而有力。但是他没有贸然进犯，而是轻轻搔刮着内壁，小心翼翼地感受里面那热情的柔软。

　　展耀将急促的呼吸压抑在喉咙里，轻笑一声，伸手去握着白羽瞳的手，推着白羽瞳的指尖往更深处、更隐秘处去。

　　白羽瞳被这骤然的掌控撩得脖颈发热，收紧揽着他的手臂把展耀整个人都按进怀里，指腹按压在他凸起的前列腺上开始刺激。

　　生理的刺激使展耀眼角发红，他引颈无声地喘息，像是失水的某种鱼类。但他却依然没有放开握着白羽瞳的手，反而进一步引导白羽瞳的动作节奏推波助澜，主动享受这样的敏感处被照顾的快感。

　　果不其然，白羽瞳被这样的主动冲昏了头，呼吸粗重了起来。他低头去衔住展耀的喉结，模模糊糊地喊他的名字，展耀，展耀。语气紧促又期待。

　　白羽瞳受不了了，但是依然在请求对方首肯。

　　像是终于捉弄够了，展耀握着白羽瞳的手抽出来，去吻他，舔弄他被汗湿透的唇珠，如同把孩子渴望已久的玩具交到他的手中那样开口说道：

　　“进来吧。”

　　白羽瞳这才缓缓吐气，欺身将展耀压倒在柔软的被单中，扶着自己的性器一点点地进入了他的身体。

　　

 

　　  
　　这颗坠落的火星，落了一晚才得以降落在两人的怀里。此时情欲早已倾泻一地，蔓延到所有目见之处，完成这等待已久的瞬间引燃。

　　然后是滔天热焰，一发不可收拾。

　　展耀生了一张清冷的俊脸，眉目侧脸到下颌如刀削般精致得严峻，不笑的时候仿佛拒人千里。此时被情欲浸透，更衬出冷调的艳丽，好看得足以蛊惑人心。白羽瞳看得入迷，掌心磨蹭着展耀的侧脸，深埋在他体内用力进出，只想把这人里里外外都据为己有。

　　“嗯……”被操弄到舒服的点的时候，展耀细细的气声噎住，努力地睁开溢满的水色的眼睛去看身上的人。

　　他的瞳仁黑亮饱满，此时被泪水映亮，看起来当真有无限的委屈。白羽瞳下意识就停下了动作，怕是弄疼了他。没想到这举动却惹怒了展耀，他不满地拧着眉毛，抬脚就踹了白羽瞳一脚：

　　“干嘛？”

　　白羽瞳被这一脚踹懵了，讷讷地问：“没有弄痛你吧。”

　　“没有，你快点。”展耀居然还不耐烦地催促道。白羽瞳拿这个人的反复无常没办法，居然还觉得他有些可爱，只好继续兢兢业业地扮演一个人肉打桩机。

　　他将性器稍微抽出一点，按着展耀的腰又猛地挺动进去，借着这力气撞到前列腺上。展耀猛地一颤软下腰身，条件反射地握紧了白羽瞳的手，轻哼出声来。白羽瞳便与他十指紧握以示安慰，开始密集地顶在那点上。

　　小幅度抽插促成了更密集的刺激，快感一波又一波地冲上大脑，攫取他的呼吸。展耀眼神失焦，被动地承受着四面八方的浪潮。

　　“舒服吗？”白羽瞳俯身在展耀脸侧耳语，声音沙哑，显然已经在情欲中陷落。

　　展耀没有立刻回答，闭着眼双手环上白羽瞳的脖子，半晌才舔着唇在顶撞中断断续续地回答：

　　“还不够……唔！”

　　话音未落他便接受了一场骤雨的卷席，白羽瞳咬牙愈发猛烈地操干在那点上，没有给展耀任何喘息的机会。展耀张着嘴大口呼吸，无力地承受着将他打到水面之下的巨浪。他感到自己迅速下沉，然后被潜藏的旋涡卷入深海，失去了呼吸的权利。

　　在窒息的临界点中，展耀释放了出来。

　　白羽瞳红着眼感受着怀里人骤然收紧的内里，调整呼吸，忍住射精的冲动抽了出来。

　　他俯下身去亲吻展耀的额头。没有打发胶的一点额发被汗水打湿，乖顺地贴在额头上，扎得白羽瞳的唇痒痒的。这温情的一吻从额头漫游到眼睛上，再途径颊边落在展耀红透了的耳朵上。

　　因喘息而起伏的胸膛此时贴合在一起，那汗湿的热度很是煽情。白羽瞳轻轻咬了一下他的耳垂，压低嗓音问：

　　“牵着我鼻子走好玩吗，展博士？”

　　爽过之后的展耀即使被看穿了也毫无羞愧之心，懒洋洋地闭眼仰躺着装死。

　　“你在摩天轮亲上来那时候就想做了对吧？”

　　展耀一挑眉，不置可否。

　　“我说你今晚怎么一直招我呢。”刚想明白这点白羽瞳心知被套路了，无可奈何地笑着摇头。他撑在对方头顶把人锁在自己的臂弯里，俯身轻吻，抱着展耀温声细语道：“好吧，生日快乐，小展哥哥。”

　　在床上听到这个称呼，展耀被违和感激得浑身一颤，刚褪色的耳尖再度泛起红润的色泽。

　　而正在此时，时间走过十二点，电子日历啪嗒一声，翻到了九月二十七日。白羽瞳话锋随着翻篇的日历一转，低语道：“不过现在该轮到我拿生日礼物了吧？”

　　黑暗中白羽瞳的眼睛亮得可怕，展耀知道这意味着什么。

　　那是狩猎的眼神，他在兴奋。

　　“……可以吗？”白羽瞳用鼻尖蹭蹭他。

　　“随你。”展耀侧过头避开他危险的目光，嘟囔道。

　　于是白羽瞳握着展耀的腰，骤然进入。还处在不应期的展耀忽然被这样插进来，内里难受至极，失声地呻吟出来。

 

　　

　　如果说方才的性爱是在展耀主导下的一场游戏，那么现在则是全然情势逆转，落入下风。

　　刚刚高潮过的身体柔润又敏感，只一滴水落下，都能千万倍放大来被感知，更何况是一场失去理智的海上骤雨。白羽瞳此时掐着他的腰仍死死往里顶撞，凶狠而毫无章法，只想把自己完全地融入这片温柔又眷恋的所在，向所爱之人索取更多的快感。

　　展耀被操得一点声音都发不出来，生理泪水不断滑落，这时才知道前半夜里白羽瞳按捺着被撩起的欲火，对他有多么的克制。

　　正在混乱的快感中载浮载沉，展耀忽然被揽着腰背抱起，整个人坐进了白羽瞳的怀中。

　　白羽瞳的尺寸着实有些惊人，平时为了照顾的他的感受，一般不会全部进去。此时被体重压着全部吞下，展耀被插得失神了片刻，手指胡乱抓在了白羽瞳的背上：

　　“小白……不行……太深了……”展耀引以为豪的理智几乎全部溃堤，哑声制止却毫无说服力，更引人兴奋。

　　所以还未等他习惯这被顶入过深的感受，白羽瞳就已经抱着他猛烈地向上顶弄了。他细声在展耀耳边相哄，身下的动作却是截然相反地暴戾，又快又狠，每一次都擦过脆弱不堪的前列腺，插进展耀身体最深处。

　　不受控的过量快感令人无所适从，于是下意识地将所有依赖感都倾注在对方身上。展耀无助地抱着白羽瞳的脖子，小白老白羽瞳地一迭声胡乱叫喊，低沉而软糯，一声声听得白羽瞳愈发地情热，更贪得无厌地想得到更多反馈。

　　他紧抱着展耀不断挺动下身，润滑和清液在结合之处淌下，让抽插的水声在小小的居室里清晰可闻。白羽瞳伸手去摸了一把相合之处，然后把满手的液体抹在展耀的身前，顺势帮他撸动了起来。

　　前后的夹击使展耀眼前发黑，过度刺激将他再一次推向临界点的边缘。他的大脑空白，茫然地望着白羽瞳的眼睛，看见里面被情欲烧得干净透亮，从中倒映出自己的脸。

　　白羽瞳这样专注地凝视着他，一刻都不曾离开，仿佛害怕遗漏掉任何瞬间。

　　展耀浑身战栗得厉害，深知此刻白羽瞳那炙热的肉体、炙热的目光、炙热的灵魂都在一并灼烧着他入侵他，试图占领每一个角落。但他不想拒绝，只想努力地为他敞开更多习惯性内敛的地方，去更好地接纳他。

　　关于白羽瞳的一切，他都不想拒绝。

　　他颤颤巍巍地埋头在白羽瞳的颈窝，深深地感受着身体里属于白羽瞳的热度，轻轻地耳语了一句话。

　　忽如其来的告白燃尽了白羽瞳最后一点理智。他冲刺的深埋进展耀的身体里，而后一起释放了出来。

　　

 

　　放松后的身体昏昏沉沉，倦意和白羽瞳的怀抱一样令人安心，温柔地催促着他往黑暗宁静处去。

　　在昏睡过去之前，展耀依稀听到了对方的回答：

　　“我也是。”

　　

 

　　漫漫长夜，枕边倘若相伴一颗星光，大约无论是如何苦长的黑暗，都能撑到天下大白的时候。

　　何其有幸。  
　　

　　  
——全文完——

　　　　

　　

　　彩蛋：

　　“其实我这次还是给你准备了礼物的。”

　　“我也是。拿出来看看？”

　　然后两位阿Sir面对着各自捧着的两个盒子，以及里装着的同一个牌子、同一个款式、简单来说就是完全一模一样的两对对戒，沉默了足足三分钟。

　　“……”

　　“……”

　　“你发票还留着吗？能退货吗？”展耀冷静地理性讨论这个问题。

　　“别啊！多不吉利啊！”白羽瞳急了。

　　“那留着哪天我们吵架冲动扔戒指再复合时候备用？”

　　“……”

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
